


World Domination

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Army, Crack Fic, Gen, Hyung line, Iron Man - Freeform, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu - Freeform, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo Being a Little Shit, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, Ong seongwu/ kang daniel /kim jaehwan, Roleplay, World Domination, frustrated kimjaehwan, kang daniel as spy, master ong, minion seal, ong seongwu/ kim jaehwan, seal bear, seal doll, seal ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: ong seongwoo had been collecting seal doll all over the world and had been calling them seal ong and his family. but despite that, is he secretly plotting to take over the world with his seal army?





	World Domination

Somewhere in the dark, there is a figure standing proudly in the middle of the room. He was clad in a black clothes and a black cape were fitted behind him, some of it were trailing on the floor behind him. His gazes were dark and cold complimented with the cunning smirk on his lips. Anybody who saw him would shiver is fear. The person then proceeds to walk back and forth with a noticeable frown on his forehead. Deeply thinking about something.

Below him, a group of his minion were watching him in fear. They were silence in the presence of their master and their leader. They were afraid of what he could do to them. They had been summoned by their master today for a secret meeting. Even their master’s partners are excluded from this high profile meeting. The room were dark and cold, they could feel every single one of them were shivering at the temperature and at their master cold gaze.

Two of their kinds were standing guard by the door for any infiltrator or any dirty ears that could harm their organization. Especially their master’s partners who could barge into the room and disrupt their high profile meeting at any moment. They had experience it before and they were left to endure their grand master wrath after letting their master’s partner into the room without permission from their master.

Something were bothering their master, they could feel it. From the frown, the restless walking back forth and not a single word were uttered toward them.  They were scared beyond reason. One of them was almost peed themselves and another are on the verge of crying from all these tension. What have they done that is so wrong that their master summon them here to be tortured mentally by the silent and the cold gaze from their master.

Suddenly the master stops walking. He let out a deep sigh before he starts walking again. He was heading to another room that is connected internally from this room.  They knew what was coming. They knew. They all came from there. Streams of unpleasant sounds come from the room.  A squeal and a sound of something being plundered. They were all shaking and nervous thinking about what happen inside the other room.

Should they run away? Should they scream for help? They knew nothing would help them. They were trapped in this place for months. Sometimes their master would be away for days and they were left in this dark and cold room huddled up together at the corner of the room. They did not know what is beyond this room. They never dare to explore what beyond. Sometimes they woke up from their uncomfortable sleep and finds that the master had taken hostage of yet another one of their kind to be his minion.

The small dark room felt even smaller as they were huddled up together, scared of what coming. A moment later, their master came back dragging two new minion. They look at the new unconscious being, feeling pity and sorry for what they would experience in the future.  They had seen some of them get tortured right in from of their eyes. They all have experience it, being tortured and seeing others get tortured. Most of the day the master join hand with his partner thinking of various way to torture them for their own entertainment and fun. There is nothing they could do as they are a powerless being.  And now silently, they are waiting for their master next action.

Their master stops in front of them and let out a very deep sigh before tossing the unconscious new minion toward them. They were horrified and silent shriek were let out from them. Luckily nothing sort of life threatening happened to the new slave. Their master drags a chair in front of them and sit facing them. His expression are still dark, no one could guess what their master are thinking about.

“It has come to my attention that some of you are trying to escape” said the master. His eyes were cold. If looks could kill, they would all be dead now.  Their master lean back into his chair, crossing his hand. His eyes never leaving them for a single second. He let out another disappointed sigh before he could continue his sentence

“Have I not given you enough love?” ask the master. His cold gaze softens into a betrayed looks. His confident persona were now nowhere to be seen as he slump his body, his shoulder were down and even his bang ere suddenly down. However the minions are not having any of it. They knew their master is making another soap opera drama to gain their pity toward him. They had enough of being brainwash by this guy. They need to do something fast.

 

"How could you betrayed me like this, i thought we were planning to take over the world. I’ve already appointed some of you to be in charge of the plan. Yet you decided to try and escape? How should i react to this news?" Ask the man, sounding clearly disappointed by the action of his trusted minion. He stands up yet again towering his minion as he walk toward them and picking one of them upcoming face to face with him. It as the one who planned their escape but fail due to their lack of strength to even open the door of this room.  "Should i give you to a new master? You would like that don’t you?" whisper their master so closely to its ear. Before tossing it to the ground with the other minion, his face bear a disgust look..

 

The master cast a proud look toward his to minion who as standing guard by the door before looking back at the cowering minion in front of him. Giving them a smug before saying "I should thanks one of you who reports the dirty plan of you escaping to me. Maybe he should be my new loyal assistant"

He master continue thinking of something as he sit down on his chair. he was stroking his finger on his chin as he continue thinking of his next plan. Turning away from his minion as he stares at the empty wall that is closing in on them.

Then suddenly he dramatically turns around causing his cape to flutter around him as it settle down behind him beautifully. "I was thinking" said the master breaking the silence. However there was a pause before he continues his sentence, his minion watching him n waiting for his next words nervously.

"Our number is far too small for world domination, i need to kidnapped more of your kind“ reveal the master. He plans to gather more of our kind for his own gain. How much evil can he be. Is it not enough that he already kidnapped and torture us in this dark room. Does he really need to make more of us suffer?

 

The master's face was plastered with a very cunning smile. His hand were clasp together as he said" Don’t worry, i can’t get away with anything with my looks. Even kidnapping" it true. He got away with anything with his ethereally looking face. He could make other give up their life with just a smile from him. He could make people give up their children with just a 'please' from him. Gorgeous but very poisonous

 

"Muahahahahahahahaha MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the master's laugh resonate throughout the room. Sounding very evil and the minion knows their fate is going to get a lot worst then now. The master continues laughing as if he has all the happiness in the world.

 

#####################################################################

 

Meanwhile in another room, there is another meeting in progress. 5 people were sitting around a table looking serious. Everyone is dead silent. There are here today to discuss something that had been bothering one of them about another person that will be said in their discussion later on.

No one dared to starts the meeting until the elected leader of group raise his voice. He cleared his throat as he look to the attendee one by one. Most of them are wearing a tired face and some of them are just staring blankly at one another.

“We have a problem. We cannot solve it unless we work together” said the leader. Looking hopeful that they could gather enough courage to solve their current problem.

 

“Well, what is it?” said the shortest person in the room. He look annoyed that his precious beauty regime time had been disturbed when he was summoned to attend this meeting 30 minutes ago. He was clicking his tongue at the thought of his valuable time being waste away by other people problem.

 

"Let our leader finish speaking, don’t interrupt" said the one with a fox like face. He was one of the people that had consulted jisung about this problem. He can’t take it anymore, he sincerely wish that these problem will be solve accordingly and fast. It’s making him lose his mind.

"One of our members is finally succumbing to the pressure, he had gone slightly off." Said the leader addressing the real problem why he conducted an emergency meeting today. Frown and confusion are plastered all over the face of the members of the meeting as if didn’t understand what the leader is talking about. There was a silent.

"Who are you talking about? And what do you mean ‘off’?" Ask the member with the fluffy dumpling cheeks. Clearly doesn't understand who is the topic of discussion and he really doesn’t understand the 'off' means. He looks at the others for clear information. However the other members of the meeting ignore him and continue on their discussion.

"Off means he had gone slightly off from the pressure of our works." said the guy with the foxy face, trying to make the dumpling face guy understand though he didn’t explain who they are talking about. The dumpling faced guys get even more frustrated with the lack of information. he look at the others if there is any other that is kind enough to tell him who is the subject of their discussion.

"I agree, I've been experiencing his change first hands this few month. Everything started when we were in Jakarta. He changed after that. “Said the guy with a very broad shouldered. if you look at him inn another angle, he would look like an oversized Samoyed that had turn to human. His expression looks grim and sad at the same time as if the guy they were talking about is incurable.

"What happen in Jakarta stays in Jakarta. We should never speak of it again" shush the leader. The topic on how the tragedy happen should not be discuss again. Let it be the past and now it is more important to talk about the future of their member.

"Wait.... I don’t understand anything. Is there someone who cares to explain" said the dumpling face guy. Frustrated because he was kept in the dark of this whole situation. He can’t understand whatsoever they are talking about. None of them are willing to explain it to him from the start and now he was confuse by everything they are saying. He is now fidgeting in his wooden seat that is slowly becoming uncomfortable for him.

 

The others continue their discussion as if the question by the dumpling guy is didn’t exist. They just ignored the question yet again.

 

"Yes, after Jakarta. He had been obsessed by it" said the fox guy

 

"Oh it started at Jakarta? I thought it was Malaysia" the short yet intimidating guy realized that he had thought it wrongly all this time. He was confused between Malaysia and Jakarta. They had been to many places in a very short time. it is understandable if he got his mind jumbled together.

 

"Then it escalated quickly when he was given 11 of it" said the broad shouldered Samoyed half screaming as he pounded the table. He was frustrated by fact that someone had supplied the guy in discussion with more of the 'thing'

 

"11 of what?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!!!!" scream the dumpling guy who is now so frustrated that he is now standing up trying to get more attention by the others so that maybe someone that is kind enough would explain to him wtf is happening.

 

"I can’t sleep because of them. They are invading my space" continue the broad shouldered Samoyed guy who clearly ignoring the dumpling guy. Dark circle can clearly be seen under his eyes showing that he is deprived of a good night sleep. With their schedule now their time to sleep is already scarce and now add with this situation. It had been preventing him to get a good rest with annoyed him more.

 

"He had been sitting in his room with them. Planning something in the dark" said the leader. He saw the situation this morning as he pass the dark room.

 

"I think i saw 2 of them guarding the door for him" said the small guy. Giving them more information about the situation near the room.

 

"Who are them!!!! Whose door?!" said the standing dumpling face guy. He is now crossing his arm as he stand in front of his seat watching everyone. he still could not understand the 'emergency' situation they are facing and nobody not even a single one of them are willing to tell him anything. Based on what he had heard, this guy is going crazy because of their work and now collecting something harmful and now sitting in the dark.

 

"He is kidnapping them one by one, and he got away with it every time" said the leader, once again ignoring the frustrated guy. The situation they are having is even more important that the dumpling guy. They can’t stop and start explaining it to him. They got no spare time. They need to get to the end of this discussion and act on their plan to stop the guy.

 

"It’s about time he gets caught. We must stop him before it’s too late" said the small guy.

 

"He is planning to kidnap more of them. I heard him last night" add the Samoyed guy. Telling them what he had accidentally heard last night. He had seen the guy torture his victim. It was a very horrifying sight. He doesn’t want to see it again.

 

"But the problem is, some of them are willing to be kidnap. There were no sign of struggle or fight" said the fox face guy. The real problem is the victim doesn’t know what they were going to go through. He had seen some of the victim being kidnap without any struggle and he is powerless to stop the situation.

 

"Yes yes, i saw it too. Some of them jump in his arm happily and willingly not knowing what will happen to them in the future” said the leader, agreeing on the problem of the willing victim. He can’t comprehend on how the victim is so willing to be kidnap.

 

"His good look saved him" said the broad shouldered Samoyed guy addressing the reason why the victim is so willing to be taken by the guy

 

"Would someone explain to me what are you talking about!!!"

 

Silence wash through the room with the last outburst from the dumpling face guy.

 

"Yes, there is no denying that his look could hypnotize people" says the fox face guy, ignoring the dumpling face guy yet again.

 

"Not to mention his eyes and lips. That is also dangerous" said the leader, acknowledging that the guy is very gorgeous. And his gorgeousness is being exploit to do bad thing with it.

 

"Yes yes, it is as if god accidentally made him so gorgeous that he is allowed to do anything in this world" agree the broad shouldered Samoyed guy. He is suddenly smiling thinking about the guy good looks.

 

"Oh my god, this is frustrating. If nobody going to explain to me what are you guys talking about. I’m going to leave and continue my weekend slumber in my room" said the dumpling face guy. Who is now very frustrated and not to mention very confuse with all the discussion. He is already taking his step to get out of this discussion. He can’t take it anymore being left in the dark with the discussion. He might as well just stay in his room and continue his peaceful weekend.

 

Suddenly, a loud sound came from the said room that the 'guy' is in. the sound left them shivering as it send chill throughout their body. an evil laugh was heard coming from the room by the unmistakably that guy's voice.

 

"Muahahahahahahahahajaha MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

 

"What was that!!!! Who is that!!???" the dumpling guy stop in his step to go back to his room. he was cowering after he heard the evil laugh. He is now holding tightly the shirt of the fox face guy as if his life is depending on it. His face was buried the fox face guy afraid that the guy with the evil laugh would come and attack him at any moment now

 

"It’s him!!!, let’s go" said the leader. Looking very alarmed as the stands up and lead the way toward the evil laugh guy.

 

 

###################################

 

They were sneaking slowly as they approach the room. The evil laugh can still be heard echoing throughout the area. They were walking huddled up together with the leader leading the way. Some of them are holding each other’s hand afraid that something might happen in any moment now.

Slowly they sneak, carefully not to make any sound as not to alarm the guy nor the minion that is set to look out for stranger or invaders by the front door. As they took their steps carefully. They were holding their breath in each step they take.

Finally, they saw the guard that had been stationed at the door. Looking rigid while standing guard. The broad shouldered Samoyed guy went in front of the guard taking them by surprise. He then let out his secret kick technique toward the guard which rendered them lifeless on the floor. They are out powered by the Samoyed guy who is obviously bigger than them.

With the guard out of the way, they all gathered in front of the door huddling together

"Well, open it! slooooooowwwly" said the leader.

The Samoyed guy push the door ever so slowly to prevent it from making a creaking sound that could make them get caught by the evil guy. The door were opened slight just enough for them to peek inside. All 5 of them were huddling by the slit to get a peek at the situation inside.

 

As they peak inside, they saw the man towering above his entire minion with a very confident stance. His evil laugh can still be heard now even more loud than before. At his feet, his entire minion was huddled together cowering and shivering. Scared of the man. The five peaking man can’t do anything except pity them.

 

As they huddled together to peek inside the room, the dumpling guy is at the back. He just can get a good angle to see the situation inside the room. He tried to jump lightly but it was useless. So he tried to jump on the other guy hoping that he could get on top of them. However, he miscalculated his weight and the huddled man toppled on top of each other and into the room, accidentally pushing the door as wide as they can show their deed of trying to peek inside the room. All of them were groaning and grunting as the weight of each other is over bearing. Their attempt to be sneaky was destroy in a second.

The master stops his act and turn around toward the source of noise. His grim expression can be seen even in the dimly lit room. At last he saw them. He took his step toward the pile of groaning man who is trying to spy on his plan. His minion was scared. They were scared what would become of the man at the door. Will they be having the same fate as they were? Will they also be tortured like them? As the master walk ever so slowly to the men, they pray silently that the group of man would be safe from any harm. 

 

The master stops on his walk toward them and change his direction to the light switch.

 

Finally, the light was on

 

And there is Ong Seongwoo standing there looking at his group member, specifically Jisung, Minhyun, Sungwoon , Jaehwan and his own roommate Daniel. He was standing innocently looking at the pile of his group member.

 

The grim look on his face changed to a very happy childlike innocent smile.

 

"Oh you guys came!?. I’ve been playing with my seal Ong collection. I got 2 new one yesterday. So I’m introducing them to the others by playing out some scene with them. They are my minion today. Look at them. Aren’t they cute" said Seongwoo as he point at the rows of seal Ong on the floor right in the middle of the room. Seongwoo looks and sounds so excited about his seal Ong especially his new one.

 

"Waahhhh hyung, this is so many. How did you manage to collect all this? Wait!? Is this what you guys had been talking? Seongwoo hyung and his doll?" said Jaehwan as he stands up from the pile of human. His eyes look equally excited as Seongwoo. He rush toward the rows of seal Ong and took one of it in his arm. Squishing it because of its irresistible cuteness. Seongwoo looks proud looking at the excited Jaehwan playing with his seal Ong.

 

"yeah, what else has we been talking" said Jisung looking cautious of the subject. But his heart melts at the sight of the white seal Ong standing hand in hand in a row. His suspicion toward Seongwoo is now gone and all of the agenda that he heard sounds ridiculous. How could Ong Seongwoo want to take over the world with this soft cutie. That’s preposterous and plain weird.

 

"You guys sound like Seongwoo hyung had gone crazy" said Jaehwan as he look at all the hyung that is still standing by the door. The hyung and Daniel look quite ashamed of themself. How could they think that this innocent kid is going for world domination.  Just look at him! The large eyes, the sweet smile, the soft gesture. Role-play are just role-play. Maybe Seongwoo just love his seal doll to much that the roleplays sound so real in their ear.

 

"We didn’t, we just said he had changed" said Sungwoon. Denying what they had said in their emergency meeting in the kitchen earlier. He look at Minhyun who was just as flustered beside him as he scratch his head thinking they had made a huge mistake toward Seongwoo. How could they say this innocent kid is up to bad things.

 

"What? What?" Seongwoo is confused by the banter between Jaehwan and the hyungs. He was also scratching his not so itchy head. Confuse on who is getting mad?

 

"Nothing Seongwoo, it’s just the seal is too cute." said Minhyun as look at Seongwoo confused face. He tried to change the subject as he felt guilty accusing Seongwoo of the terrible deed. He looks at Jisung who was also looking at him. He was sure that Jisung also felt terrible as he is. 

 

"They are, Minhyunnie, look at this one he had a pirate hat. And this one is wearing a small cute sunglasses" Seongwoo said excitedly as he run back to his seal collection and took two of the seal and shows it to Minhyun. He cheerfully pointing at the seal which is wearing the pirate hat which he says resemble his favourite anime called 'one piece' and another seal which he excitedly shove into Minhyun hand which is wearing a cute heart shaped sunglasses which Seongwoo excitedly recalled that Minhyun had one of that kind of sunglasses in his room. If he let Seongwoo continue his excitement Minhyun is absolutely sure that he would tell him about each and every single one of his seal not to mention what he had roleplayed with his seal.

 

"Yeah. It is cute. I can see why you are so obsessed with them." said Minhyun reciprocating Seongwoo excitement toward his seal collection.

 

"So Seongwoo, what is today situation? How was your world domination going?" ask Sungwoon in a sarcasm tone. He still didn’t fully believe that Seongwoo is as innocent as the other think he is. He thought he saw some glint of cunningness behind Seongwoo seemingly innocent smile. He ask this question so that he can see if Seongwoo faltered at his question.

 

"Good good, i even scout Niel's iron man and seal bear into my army" replies Seongwoo with no hesitation at all. He looks so confident. As if he didn’t do anything that he shouldn't do. Seongwoo ran back to the seal army in the middle of the room where Jaehwan is currently rolling in the see of seal doll. Still looking very excited seeing Seongwoo seal doll. Seongwoo search for something beneath the pile of seal doll beside Jaehwan. After a few second, he hold up a familiar iron man figurine that belongs to Daniel. As he holds the figurine he went to his bed showing there is Daniel seal bear propped to the side holding another seal doll. Seongwoo said that the seal doll on the seal bear is being punished because he had tried to escape this room this morning. The seal bear is the executioner for the punishment because he is bigger than all the other doll in the room.

 

"What!!" shout Niel who had been standing watching the whole situation at the back of Jisung, Sungwoon and Minhyun. He came forward to his iron man and seal bear to save them refuse to let them become one of Seongwoo pawn for his whole domination. He was grunting and whining that iron man is not supposed to be evil and the seal bear is his innocent son that is not supposed to be joining the dark side.

 

"Yes Niel" said nonchalantly Seongwoo. His roleplay had been perfect thanks to Niel's iron man and seal bear. If it’s not here, his roleplay scene would never be successful and he would be disappointed

 

"No not my iron man!! H is supposed to save the world. Not take over the world" protest Niel as he tried to take his beloved iron man from Seongwoo grasp. He had taken back his seal bear and currently hugging it in the middle of the room beside Jaehwan who is still rolling in happiness in forms of seal dolls.

 

"But it’s my world domination, i can recruit anybody that i want" argue Seongwoo. He struggles to keep the iron man in his hand from Daniel to try to take it back. They were fighting over the possession of iron man.

 

"And the seal bear, he is innocent" shout Daniel. Protecting his beloved seal bear that had been exploited by Seongwoo when he was not in the room. Poor his seal bear.

 

"No Niel, i don’t think the seal bear is innocent. He is the leader in the world domination" said Seongwoo as he manages to secure his iron man in his grasp. He is now trying to take back the seal bear in Daniel's hug which is quite impossible as Daniel is protecting the seal bear in his arm with everything he has.

 

Seeing the childish scene in front of him, Jisung look at Minhyun and Sungwoon. They were shocked how childish their member can be. They look at among themself and come to a conclusion that they should just give up. Seongwoo is clearly not trying to dominate the world or anything. They figure out that they should let the 'children'  play by themself.  They regret being worried about problem b they shouldn't have come here at the first place.

 

As they walk away, Jisung look back at the scene in the room. OngNielhwan are all now playing the seal bear like kids in kindergarten.

 

Soon Jisung , Minhyun and Sungwoon all went away to their respective room. Regretting spending half of their day worrying about stupid seal doll domination.

 

#####################

 

Seeing the Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon had gone to back to their room. Seongwoo closed the door. His innocent face are now changed to the previous cunning smirk that he wear before he was interrupted by his members. He looks at Daniel and Jaehwan who was watching his every move cautiously.

 

"Now that they are gone and they didn’t suspect a thing, let’s begin our real plan. With Kang Daniel power, my looks, Jaehwan voice and the seal army. We will take over the world" shout Seongwoo as he looks upon his friend. Daniel and Jaehwan also wearing a cunning evil look on their face. It was their plan all along to make the three hyung to ignore them and deemed their plan as stupid so their world domination attempt will not be suspected and interrupted any longer. It was Seongwoo and Daniel's plan all along.

 

"muahahahahhahahahahahaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" they all laugh heartily. Imagining their unstoppable success.

 

"WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!!!!" shout Seongwoo as he looks upon his partners and his seal army. They will take over the world someday.

 

 

###############

 

Jisung , Minhyun and Sungwoon who hears the laugh from their room just ignores the sound as they thought that their members were just deep into roleplaying games not knowing what their future would look like after OngNielHwan and the seal army take over their beloved world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----- the end-----

 

Its been quite a long time since I last post anything. So here it is a one shot from me about Ong Seongwoo seal army. I post this for my own birthday present for myself.  17 April is my birthday so Happy Birthday to me.

I had been saying in my twitter @ravelavongniel that Seongwoo is not collecting seal Ong as his son or family but he had been secretly kidnapping seal Ong for world domination.

So here it is a crack fic from me especially for seal Ong enthusiast and lover

Have a good day.


End file.
